Heridas
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One-shot. Reflexiones de Penélope García mientras se recupera en el hospital, luego de que aquel hombre encantador de la cafetería la quiso asesinar.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie de televisión **_**Criminal Minds**_**. En esta ocasión tomo a **_**Penélope García**_**, y trato sus emociones como pienso que tal vez ella lo haría.**

**Es mi primer fanfic en este tema, así que espero comentarios que me ayuden a construir un criterio de escritura fuera del mundo de Twilight.**

**--------------------------**

**HERIDAS**

Porque en ese momento, estando recién operada por tu herida de bala, con una intravenosa en tu brazo, y un holter monitoreando tu corazón, tú eres la única que sabe cuáles son las verdaderas heridas, aquellos golpes que tardarán una vida en sanar. Te engañó. Jugó con tus sentimientos y terminó lastimándote, mas certeramente que una bala en el pecho. Traicionó tu confianza, quiso terminar tu vida, y mató tu seguridad en ti misma, tu autoestima.

Tú, Penélope, lo único que querías era ser feliz. No muchos hombres se fijaban en ti, y cuando el llamó tu atención, una Windows inservible fue el medio que utilizó, tu creíste por fin en el amor. Era atento, era lindo, y te hacía sentir especial. Él era atractivo, seguro de si mismo, y a ti no te faltaron razones para no caer rendida a su encanto. Morgan no tenía porqué tener razón en esta ocasión. Sólo estaba celoso de que te llamara la atención alguien más, y tú disfrutabas de la atención. Incluso te diste el lujo de rechazar una invitación de su parte. ¿Por qué tendrías que salir con él justo la noche en que alguien más te invitaba? Morgan te conocia desde antes, pudo haberte invitado a salir alguna otra vez, pero no, tuvo que hacerlo precisamente ese día. ¿Celos? Si, tu sexy galán estaba celoso. Pero ahora, acostada en la camilla de tu habitación en el hospital, sabes que no eran precisamente celos, sino preocupación por ti. Él se preocupó por ti y lo ignoraste, dejándote llevar por la vanidad de ser codiciada. ¡oh feria de las vanidades! Hasta dónde te llevó: a la puerta de tu casa, con tu casi asesino.

Pero la pregunta que flota en el aire, que ronda tu cabeza es: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quiso matarte? ¿Por qué te engañó de esa manera y quiso asesinarte? Por más que tratas de recordar, no puedes, porque no lo conoces de antes. Nunca en tu vida lo habías visto, y sin embargo, ahora cada vez que cierras los ojos, no puedes borrar el recuerdo, no podrás olvidarlo nunca.

-_García... _-te llamó y volteaste-. _Hay algo que desde hace tiempo quiero hacer... _-tú imaginabas que sería un beso que derretiría tu corazón, un tibio beso que te daría razones para dormir con una sonrisa en el rostroo que no te permitiera dormir por las mariposas que se formarían e inundarían tu estómago... Pero al contrario de lo que imaginabas, lo que hizo fue sacar un arma y dispararte, sin piedad ni consideración, y caiste en la escalinata de la entrada de tu casa...

_¿Por qué? _Las lágrimas se derraman de tus ojos. En estos momentos te gustaría ser como Morgan, Hotch o Brentis, poder hacer su perfil y saber cuál fue su motivo. ¿Acaso sería un asesino serial? ¿Un sociópata? ¿Un desequilibrado maltratado en su niñez? La cabeza te da vueltas. Tú no sabes nada de eso. Tu pasión son las computadoras, la programación y los códigos informáticos, y aunque siempre tus conocimientos y habilidades en un caso son indispensables, ahora no te sirven de mucho. Ni para descubrir su mitov, ni para ayudarte a borrar el doloroso recuerdo. Imaginas que tu mente es como un disco duro que puede formatearse, o que recordando su rostro pueder abrir tu base de datos y obtener información sobre él. Pero no, no es posible. Lo único que te queda es esperar que tu herida sane, y qur tus compañeros, tus amigos, lo descubran pronto, porque él sigue suelto y no tendrás una noche de paz en tu vida si sabes que él está esperando, acechándote para terminar lo que no acabó. Se ha llevado tu dignidad, tu confianza, tu autoestima, y no quieres que se lleve también tu vida.

**--------------------------**

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
